Link
by Infinity Group
Summary: Saori era uma estudante normal... Só havia um problema na vida dela: Seiya Ogawara! O maior astro de cinema do país, e que ninguém poderia saber que estava passando uma temporada na casa dela.
1. Um ídolo na minha vida

**Link**

_Resumo: Saori era uma estudante normal... Só havia um problema na vida dela: Seiya Ogawara! O maior astro de cinema do país, e que ninguém poderia saber que estava passando uma temporada na casa dela. _

_Nota: Essa fic é __**baseada livremente **__no livro Ídolo Teen de Meg Calbot. Mas há pouquíssimas semelhanças com o livro._

**Capítulo 01 – Um ídolo na minha vida **

Aquela escola iria virar de cabeça para baixo! Eu tinha certeza disso. Seria impossível esconder de todo mundo que o maior ídolo adolescente (amado entre 10 de 10 garotas do país) iria fazer aquele 'laboratório' em nossa escola.

O que pensavam? Que podiam colocar um óculos fundo de garrafa em Seiya Ogawara e assim ele teria o disfarce perfeito? Ele não era Clark Kent! Tudo bem que Sendai não passava de uma cidadezinha do interior perdida no mundo, mas nem assim era habitada por idiotas!

– Está ouvindo, senhorita Kido? – torci o nariz quando ouvi a voz da diretora da escola: Shina Shindonani.

Uma mulher de seus pouco mais de trinta anos e que todos os alunos adoravam chamar de 'Encalhada'. Acho que os relacionamentos dela não vão pra frente porque ela é uma mulher de pavio curto e temperamento difícil. Nenhum homem consegue dobrá-la por muito tempo.

– Ouvi sim, senhora – falei tentando parecer aborrecida com a decisão que o corpo docente da escola havia tomado. – Mas ainda não entendo o motivo pelo qual eu terei que ser 'babá' dele! Ele já tem vinte e dois anos, pode se virar.

– Ele vai precisar de orientação, senhorita Kido – a diretora disse sem a menor paciência para as minhas reclamações. – E como sei que a senhorita é uma garota controlada, que consegue guardar segredos e não vai ficar tentando agarrar o senhor Ogawara de cinco em cinco segundos, pensei que era a melhor para ser a guia dele no mês em que ele ficará aqui fazendo o laboratório.

Bom, não era segredo para ninguém que eu era exceção a regra das 10 entre 10 que amam Seiya Ogawara.

Não que eu não fosse fã do cara.

Ele era astro desde os 5 anos de idade quando fizera uma famosa série para a televisão chamada _'Onde os meninos não choram' _que contava a história de cinco garotos que haviam sido abandonados pelos pais e viviam em um orfanato tendo que agüentar as tiranias do diretor do lugar. Todas as garotas ficavam tendo colapsos quando ele aparecia na tela. Diziam que ele era fofinho, apertável e tudo mais que uma criança de 5 anos pudesse ser.

Aos 14 anos ele abandonou o programa e a televisão, e passou a se dedicar ao teatro. Pouco tempo depois, já mais maduro em sua interpretação e em suas decisões, passou para o cinema.

Os seus dois últimos filmes haviam sido sucessos de bilheteria: City Hunter e uma nova versão de _Peter Pan. _Não dava simplesmente para ignorar aquela roupa grudada no corpo dele, ou nos banhos de cachoeira com os _meninos perdidos_ nas quais o Peter fazia questão de ficar quase sem roupa...

Pare de pensar bobagens, Saori! Afinal, você vai ter que ser babá do cara por três meses! Não vai poder ficar lembrando dos... Dotes físicos da criatura!

Enfim, eu não morria de amores por ele como a maioria das garotas do país. Não tinha papel de parede no computador com uma foto dele, nem ficava falando 24 horas por dia que ele é o cara mais lindo e perfeito do mundo.

– Eu não tenho alternativa, não é? – perguntei sem esperanças e recebi uma negativa como resposta.

Ninguém merece! Por que justo _eu_? Tem garota nessa escola que daria qualquer coisa que fosse para estar um mero segundo ao lado dele. Mas só o que eu vou conseguir é problemas!

Aposto que ele é um astrozinho metido e mimado.

Nem entendo a razão pela qual ele resolveu vir para esse fim de mundo para fazer o laboratório! A diretora havia dito algo sobre um filme novo em que ele iria interpretar um estudante do interior, mas acho que ele não precisava vir tão longe.

Aqui é uma selva, isso sim. Se ele fosse interpretar o _Tarzan _aí sim eu entenderia a escolha da escola.

– Os professores já foram alertados da vinda dele para cá – Shina continuou seu discurso, que estava me irritando ainda mais. – Se ele precisar de QUALQUER coisa, por mais boba que seja, você terá que fazer.

– Vem cá – resmunguei irritada. – Eu vou ser guia do cara ou vou ser escrava dele?

– Ele é uma celebridade e não podemos deixá-lo com uma má impressão da nossa escola – mas a diretora continuou, fingindo não ter ouvido.

Má impressão? Faz-me rir! Deixa ele entrar pela porta principal que ele vai ter todas as más impressões possíveis!

– Tá – a interrompi em um tom malcriado, e sem me importar com o olhar de censura que recebi dos demais presentes na sala. – Posso voltar para o jornal? Estão me esperando lá.

– Tudo bem, mas já está avisada – Shina disse com uma cara de pouquíssimos amigos, mas sinceramente, eu estava tão acostumada que nem me importei. – Ele deve chegar ainda essa semana. Ah, e ele vai ficar hospedado na sua casa.

– O QUÊ? – eu já ia saindo da sala quando me voltei e gritei exasperada. – Espera aí! Isso já é um pouco demais, não é não?

– O senhor Ogawara deseja ver como é a vida no interior e nada melhor do que ficar na sua casa – a diretora disse em um tom de ponto final.

– E por que razão ele acha que minha casa vai ser o melhor lugar? – perguntei exasperada, mas não obtive resposta alguma uma vez que no segundo seguinte fui expulsa da sala com a desculpa de que os professores precisavam conversar sobre a vinda de tão importante astro para a nossa escola.

Fala sério! Ele é _apenas _um ator!!!

Quando cheguei a redação do Zodíaco (jornal da escola) fui recebida com um bombardeamento de perguntas sobre o motivo da minha ida até a diretoria, e apenas lancei um olhar de 'Me tira dessa!' para Fluer Yoshida, atual editora do jornal, minha melhor amiga e prima do meu atual interesse romântico. É claro que ela sabe desse último fato e fica me zoando o tempo inteiro, mas eu não me importo, não custa nada sonhar um pouquinho.

Só que Hyoga não me dá bola alguma! Acho que ele tá em outra, mas Fleur nunca conseguiu descobrir isso. Ela disse que tem medo dele ficar furioso por ela estar tentando descobrir algo sobre a vida pessoal dele e jogar metade das coisas do quarto dele na cabeça dela.

Isso seria, tecnicamente, impossível! Já que ele não tem a força do _Incrível Hulk_.

– Que é isso, pessoal! – Fleur disse, tentando se sobrepor sobre a gritaria. – Saori foi apenas levar um relatório para a encalhada... Digo, nossa adorada diretora. Agora! Voltem ao trabalho.

– Obrigada – murmurei, e me larguei ao lado dela sem conter um suspiro de irritação.

– Afinal... O que foi? – Fleur perguntou quando notou que ninguém estava nos observando.

– Abacaxi, é claro – resmunguei girando os olhos.

– Sim, isso eu sei – Fleur fez um sinal de impaciência. – Eu quero saber o tamanho.

Bom, alguém teria que ser meu porto seguro naquela história toda e eu podia confiar em Fleur. Ela não iria sair por aí berrando que Seiya Ogawara iria fazer um laboratório na nossa escola.

Peguei um papel que estava largado por ali, e escrevi:

_Vou ser babá de Seiya Ogawara por três meses enquanto ele estiver fazendo um laboratório aqui na escola. _

E me arrependi imediatamente, pois Fleur soltou um sonoro "O QUÊ?!".

– É segredo! – falei depois de dizer a todos alguma bobagem para que nos esquecessem.

– Mas... Mas... – Fleur estava totalmente sem fala. Aposto que ela estava pensando no Peter Pan com a roupa colada...! – Isso seria um grande furo para o jornal!

– Olha, a diretora disse que ninguém pode saber – falei pausadamente. – Isso seria um caos! Mas eu prometo que converso com ele para saber sobre a possibilidade de uma entrevista depois do laboratório.

– E um autografo pra mim? – Fleur perguntou com os olhos brilhando, e bufei bastante zangada. E ela só me deixou em paz quando prometi o autografo.

– Saori? – Haguen, outro primo de Fleur e que já estava no último ano da escola, apareceu do nada na nossa frente, fazendo com que levássemos um baita susto.

– Quê? – perguntei aborrecida.

– Oh, mau humorzinho dos infernos – Haguen disse com um sorriso que me tirava ainda mais do sério. – 'Tá de TPM, é?

– Diz logo o que você quer? – exclamei entre os dentes.

– Já soube da nova? – Haguen falou em um tom mais que arrastado.

– Que nova? – perguntei girando os olhos. – Vocês vão se atirar sem roupa dentro da piscina para comemorar a formatura?

– Não seria uma má idéia – Haguen disse displicentemente e abri a boca ao ver que o idiota estava realmente cogitando a possibilidade.

– O seu primo é doido, sabia? – perguntei para Fleur que apenas balançou os ombros dizendo que era mau de família.

– Nós já sabemos qual vai ser a nossa peça de formatura e em qual professor iremos aplicar! – Haguen sorriu maliciosamente.

– Coisa boa que não é – falei com a sobrancelha levemente erguida.

– Ah, mas você vai gostar – ele riu ainda mais. Sério. Ele parecia um daqueles maníacos! Dava até medo. – Vai ser em cima do seu professor preferido: Afrodite!

– Quê? Pra cima do professor de música? – exclamei, e não pude deixar de rir um pouco. Música e Saori nunca deram muito certo. E eu não sei que razão me levou a pegar aquela matéria extra idiota! O professor me odiava, eu odiava o professor. Era algo realmente 'bonito' de se ver. – O que vocês vão fazer?

– Ah, isso é surpresa – Haguen disse com uma piscadinha.

– Sem graça – resmunguei aborrecida.

Não fiz mais nada durante o resto do tempo. Eu tinha uma função hiper sigilosa no Zodíaco e apenas quem sabia da minha função era Fleur e ninguém mais. Nem mesmo os professores ou a diretora da escola sabiam quem era a autora da coluna mais lida do jornal da escola: A coluna da Yumi!

Todo mundo que tinha algum problema 'sério' escrevia para Yumi. Ninguém sabia quem ela era, e por isso a coluna era sucesso. Eu respondia dizendo o que eu achava que a pessoa deveria fazer (as identidades das pessoas também ficavam em segredo, mas eu quase sempre sabia quem eram). Enfim, era o sucesso do jornal, e o meu segredo não poderia ser exposto de forma alguma.

Depois de uma eternidade, fui liberada para ir para casa.

Eu tinha que dar a fatídica noticia para a minha mãe: Que teríamos um astro do cinema hospedado na nossa casa de três quartos por três meses!

– Mãe? – exclamei largando a mochila no sofá. – Estou em casa!

– Bem vinda de volta, meu amor! – minha mãe tinha a mania de me esperar de butuca em algum canto, e do nada pular em cima de mim. E não foi diferente naquele dia, quando percebi já estava sendo esmagada por um abraço.

– Eu – vou – sufocar! – falei com dificuldade.

– Oh, desculpe, querida – ela disse com a maior naturalidade do mundo. – E então? Como foi na escola?

– 'Tô com fome – foi tudo que falei.

– Credo, Saori! Será que você só pensa em comida? – minha mãe disse desgostosa.

– Bom, eu tenho uma noticia então é melhor que a senhora me alimente antes que eu conte porque eu sei que depois a senhora vai ficar surtando e esquecer o fogão – falei com simplicidade.

– Que noticia? – girei os olhos, profundamente arrependida da minha fala. – Arrumou um namorado?

– PARA QUE EU VOU QUERER UM NAMORADO? – gritei exasperada.

– Ora, você sabe para que – sério! Minha mãe era uma pervertida. Que exemplo eu posso ter assim?

– Não, eu não arrumei um namorado – respondi após um suspiro de irritação.

– Também, nessa cidade onde o vento faz a curva... - - minha mãe resmungou balançando levemente a cabeça. – Você já conhece todos os rapazes da cidade.

– Que horror! Falando assim faz parecer que eu passei de mão em mão!!! – bufei completamente alterada.

– Você precisa conhecer alguém novo – mas, para variar, ela não estava me ouvindo.

– A senhora vai querer saber a noticia ou não? – perguntei entre os dentes.

– Conte, querida – minha mãe sorriu de orelha a orelha, esquecendo por completo do que falávamos antes. Sério. Como eu podia ter passado nove meses dentro da barriga dela? Ela é tão louca que não sei como não me perdeu no primeiro mês de gestação.

Minha mãe parece a Dori de _Procurando Nemo_. Só que ao invés de perda de memória recente, ela tinha perda permanente de memória! Por sinal o Seiya dublou o Nemo... Nem dá pra reconhecer a voz porque aquele peixe é tão fofinho, e o Seiya pode ser qualquer coisa hoje em dia, menos fofinho.

– Lembra que eu falei que a diretora queria falar comigo hoje? – perguntei e recebi um aceno negativo o que comprovava ainda mais a minha teoria da memória perdida para sempre. – Pois é. Ela marcou uma reunião hiper secreta comigo para avisar que uma pessoa vai passar alguns dias na cidade e eu vou ter que servir de babá.

– Quem é? – minha mãe perguntou curiosa.

– E ele vai passar uns dias aqui em casa – suspirei irritada. – Não tive como dizer 'não'.

– Quem é, Saori? – ela perguntou outra vez, dessa vez mais ansiosa.

– Lembra daquele garotinho fofinho de _'Onde os meninos não choram'_? – perguntei pausadamente, fazendo com que minha quase desse pulinhos pela sala de tanta expectativa.

– O que me faz chorar toda vez que assistimos algum episodio? – ela perguntou após pensar um pouco. – Ele é só uma criança, Saori!

– A senhora que pensa – resmunguei irritada. – Ele cresceu, mãe! O seriado já tem 16 anos!!! Credo, a senhora parou no tempo mesmo. Seiya Ogawara já tem 21 anos e é ele que vai vir aqui para casa por uns tempos.

Esperei qualquer resposta que fosse, mas para minha total surpresa, minha mãe deu um berro que com certeza foi ouvido do outro quarteirão.

– AGORA VOCÊ DESENCALHA! – exclamou aparentando estar completamente feliz.

E a mim restou apenas cair para trás sem acreditar que ela realmente havia dito aquilo!


	2. Guerra declarada

**Capítulo 02 – Guerra declarada **

Era um pesadelo. Eu tinha certeza. Minha casa estava parecendo um galinheiro. Se bem que essa não seria a melhor definição para tentar explicar o que raios acontecia ali. Tá mais pra algo do tipo 'Fui abduzida e ETs muito estranhos reconstruíram a minha casa a partir das minhas lembranças'.

Tinham pelo menos umas vinte pessoas saindo e entrando o tempo todo! Trazendo algumas coisas, iam para o quarto de hospedes, faziam a maior barulheira montando e desmontando coisas lá, e depois saiam!

Foi assim o dia quase inteiro. E eu não me atrevi a passar perto da porta daquele quarto para ver o que estavam fazendo. Com certeza o astrozinho havia feito um monte de exigências dizendo que queria que os lençóis da cama fossem de linho puro trazidos direto do... Ah, sei lá, de algum desses lugares que os artistas acham chique!

Bom, se ele queria ver como era a tal vida simples, todas aquelas coisas não iriam ajudar nem um pouco!

Desistindo de prestar atenção no entra e sai, larguei-me no sofá e fiquei procurando alguma coisa para assistir na TV a cabo. Mas parecia que quando a gente estava sem nada para fazer, e queria algo legal para assistir só passavam coisas chatas e sem graça.

– Não está na hora da reprise de 'Onde os meninos não choram'? – minha mãe perguntou animada.

– A senhora já sabe todos os episódios de cor e salteado – reclamei sem parar de passar os canais.

– Nem todos! – ela tentou se defender.

– Que horas ele vai chegar? – perguntei sem emoção alguma. Sabia que minha mãe andara conversando a tarde toda com os carregadores e o segurança que fazia a supervisão da montagem das coisas no quarto.

– Também está ansiosa? – os olhos da minha mãe brilhavam quando ela se virou para mim.

– Nem um pouco – bufei irritada.

– Você tem que recebê-lo bem, Saori! – girei os olhos com a exclamação de repreensão dela.

– Recebê-lo bem não significa beijar o chão que ele pisa! – falei entre os dentes. – Ele é só um ator.

– Pode até ser – minha mãe disse e percebi que ela estava falando realmente sério naquele momento (coisa que acontecia muito raramente!) – Mas ele será nosso hóspede e quero que seja bem tratado enquanto estiver aqui! Entendeu?

– Sim, senhora – sussurrei obediente.

Afinal, por que será que as pessoas não conseguiam entender que ele era uma pessoa normal? Um garoto completamente igual a qualquer outro, claro que talvez nenhum garoto ficasse tão bem com aquela roupa de Peter Pan, mas ele ainda assim continuava sendo um cara comum.

– Os carregadores disseram que já terminaram de organizar tudo para a chegada dele, acredito que não demorará muito.- disse ela falando mais para si mesmo do que qualquer outra coisa. A ansiedade de minha mãe era realmente algo irritante.

Sim, ele estava atrasado, e muito por sinal! Eu iria chegar depois do horário na escola por causa disso, e ai da Encalhada se colocar a culpa em mim!

Ele finalmente havia chegado. Mamãe acabou me obrigando a sair do meu estado de inércia no meu confortável sofá para ir recebê-lo, tenho que admitir que acabei ficando um tanto quanto...curiosa, para conhecê-lo, oras, não é todo dia que um ator tão famoso como Ogawara bate em sua porta.

– Bem vindo – disse eu sem qualquer emoção, tomando em seguida uma cotovelada vinda de minha mãe, forcei-me a sorrir para tentar melhorar a situação.

– Seja muito bem-vindo, Sr. Ogawara, sinta-se muito a vontade – falou mamãe com um sorriso enorme. Eu sabia o que ela devia estar pensando: Ele é lindo, bonito e tem dinheiro! Perfeito pra ser namorado da Saori!

Credo! Eu acho que ela não entendeu que para mim não basta fama, dinheiro e uma carinha bonita (sem falar no resto do corpo também, mas isso não vem ao caso agora).

– Precisa de alguma coisa? – o sorriso da minha mãe não murchava de jeito nenhum.

– O resto das malas está no carro, estou cansado, preciso de um banho quente, quero alguma coisa para comer em meus aposentos assim que terminar o banho, sim? Espero que tenham lhe entregue tudo aquilo que eu gosto ou não na comida, odiaria que começássemos tudo isso com o pé esquerdo. – Disse, disse não, cuspiu todas aquelas palavras o tal de Seiya. Como pode caber tanto ego em uma única pessoa? Ele simplesmente nos ignorou! Quem ele pensa que é? Foi exatamente isso que perguntei.

– Sou Ogawara Seiya, acredito que já tenha me visto na Tv ou no cinema muitas vezes, não darei autógrafos agora, mas quem sabe uma outra hora, afinal, preciso ser gentil com minhas fãs não é mesmo? – respondeu ele com um sorriso (falso!) e quase fiquei cega com o brilho daquele sorriso cintilante que devia custar um trilhão de dólares.

E espera aí! Fã?! Eu ouvi direito? A única fã que existia ali era minha mãe, que não parava de sorrir. Eu acho que vou procurar um prego para estourar esse sorriso de balão dela.

– Acho que alguém está muito enganado por aqui. Antes de mais nada, preste atenção em algumas coisas: Primeira- ergui o dedo para iniciar uma contagem – Eu não sou, nunca fui, e nunca serei fã de alguém com um ego tão grande; Segunda: Eu e minha mãe – apontei para aquela estátua parada a porta – Não somos suas empregadas, portanto, não nos trate de tal maneira; e Terceiro e ultimo: Eu, eu, eu NÃO SOU SUA FÃ!

– Tanto faz – ele balançou os ombros de maneira displicente – Onde fica o banheiro?

Ele fez novamente! Me ignorou na maior cara dura! Não fazia nem dez minutos que _aquilo_ havia chegado e eu já o odiava, e muito!

– Subindo a escada, a segunda porta a esquerda Sr. Ogawara – respondeu prontamente minha mãe, como ela podia deixar ele agir daquela maneira com ela? Com a gente? COMIGO, a filha dela?!

Ogawara simplesmente virou as costas e seguiu pela escada, sem 'obrigado' ou qualquer demonstração de gratidão! Não sei qual sentimento ficou mais a flor da pele naquele instante, se era a minha irritação ou o fascínio de minha mãe por aquele, aquele atorzinho de meia tigela!

– Saori minha filha, enrugar tanto o rosto não faz bem sabia? Essas rugas podem virar permanentes. Uma garota com tantas assim nunca conseguiria achar um namorado decente, por que você acha que a sua diretora ainda esta solteira, hein? – Falou ela com um semblante um pouco sério, chegava a ser cômico a maneira como ela fez desaparecer tão rápido o sorriso do rosto bastando Seiya sumir no corredor, conhecem aquela frase 'seria cômico, se não fosse tragico'? Então, seria cômico, se não fosse extremamente irritante!

– Mãe, por favor, não me faça odiá-la também, sim?- disse a fitando com um profundo 'amor', sem nenhuma paciência pra criar algum argumento melhor para respondê-la.

– Estou esquecendo algo... - Adivinhem o que ela esqueceu? É, isso mesmo. Ela havia deixado algo no fogo, o cheiro de queimado já havia impregnado a casa toda - Ai meu Deus! – e saiu correndo.

– Tem algo queimando ou é impressão minha? – falou o Sherlock na ponta da escada de roupão, Seiya mal havia chegado e já andava por ai como se estivesse em sua casa. Atrevido, isso sim!

– Descobriu isso sozinho, Sr. Seiya? – perguntei irônica.

– Sim, eu sempre tive um olfato muito bom, e uma visão e todo o resto, fazer o que né? – ele estava brincando comigo não é? Diz que sim! – Bom, seja o que for eu estou indo para o banho, não quero que ninguém me incomode. – Eu não disse que ele era atrevido?

– Vá logo e não reclame, e não vá ficar mais de quinze minutos no banho, ouviu? Eu irei cronometrar! – gritei a última parte, pois o super educado Seiya já havia me dado as costas, olhei o relógio, espera um pouco, 7:44 ? Não pode ser... – Mamãe, o relógio da sala esta adiantado? – perguntei com certo receio por já saber a resposta adentrando a cozinha.

– Não filha, ele esta é alguns minutinhos atrasado até – respondeu ela, mais preocupada em tentar recuperar algo da comida queimada.

Dei um grito e sai correndo. Nós nunca chegaríamos a tempo! A Encalhada vai ficar uma fera por causa disso, mas eu não tenho culpa por aquele idiota não ser pontual. Preciso pegar minha mochila, meu lanche, meus sapatos e, o _Mala_! É claro! – dei meia volta e corri escada acima - Quem sabe exista a possibilidade, remota que seja, do Seiya conseguir acalmar a Diretora com sua presença, evitando assim uma suspensão, o que não seria nada agradável para minha mesada (que já é curta).

– Ogawara, nós estamos muito atrasados para a escola! Nem pense em entrar nessa banheira. Vista o uniforme e ande logo! – gritei esmurrando a porta do banheiro, sem resposta, ele estava me ignorando? – Ogawara! Eu sei muito bem que você pode me ouvir!

– Que parte do 'eu não quero ser perturbado' você não entendeu? - reclamou ele de dentro do banheiro.

– E que parte do 'estamos muito atrasados' VOCÊ não entendeu? - rebati no mesmo tom, sem parar é claro, de esmurrar a coitada da porta.

Por pouco não acertei um soco no nariz dele! Sorte a dele de ter conseguido segurar meu pulso no meio do trajeto.

Você já deve ter passado por aqueles segundos que parecem séculos de tão embaraçosos que são não é mesmo? Seiya havia saído do banheiro com apenas uma toalha enrolada na cintura, as fãs dele matariam a mim e até mesmo o Papa para estar em meu lugar. Minha reação acabou sendo bem previsível.

– Aiii! - gritou ele levando uma das mãos ao rosto – Por que você fez isso? Sua louca! - É, em um impulso dei-lhe um baita tapa em seu rosto. Oras, o que eu poderia ter feito? Gritar e tentar agarrá-lo por ele ter um corpo de tirar o fôlego? É claro que não! O corpo dele _nem_ é tão bonito assim.

– Eu... Eu... Vá se arrumar logo! Antes que eu acerte a outra bochecha para deixar por igual - respondi descendo as escadas o mais rápido possível, não preciso dizer que meu rosto estava rubro não é mesmo?

Ele gritou um outro "louca" e mais alguma coisa sobre ligar para o agente dele, e blá blá blá.

Alguém poderia me dizer se já inventaram o tele transporte? Acho que nem com ele conseguiríamos chegar na escola a tempo. Não demorou muito para ele aparecer no corredor, tenho que admitir que o uniforme da escola não ficava tão maravilhosamente bem nos garotos do colégio como ficava nele. Principalmente porque os garotos da escola eram comportados e não deixavam os primeiros botões da blusa aberta daquele jeito! Ou então, porque a calça não ficava tão justinha... Nem o cabelo era tão perfeitamente desalinhado.

AH! Estou enlouquecendo!!! Ele é apenas o irritante Seiya Ogawara.

– Você não esta se esquecendo de algo não? - perguntei vendo Seiya se dirigindo para a fora da casa.

– E do que seria 'Mamãe'? - disse ele ironicamente, fazendo uma cara não muito agradável.

– Você vai precisar de algum tipo de disfarce, se não nem entrar na escola nós vamos conseguir

– E o que a Senhorita Sabe–Tudo sugere? Barba e bigode, ou uma máscara negra estilo Zorro? - caçoou ele com um sorriso amarelo.

Corri para meu quarto, revirei meu armário até achar algo que servisse.

– Pronto. Isso não vai enganar ninguém, mas ninguém poderá dizer que eu não tentei – disse terminando de colocar o boné e os óculos que meu pai usava quando era mais novo. Seiya ainda era... o Seiya, só que com um óculos e um boné, ou seja, nada havia mudado, não conseguiríamos enganar ninguém com aquilo.

Onde eu fui me meter?

– Esses óculos são mais antigos do que não sei o quê! Não vou usar isso de jeito nenhum! E esse boné? É feminino! – reclamou ele tirando tudo e franzindo a sobrancelha.

Fresco! Ele tinha que se ajoelhar e beijar os meus pés por eu estar fazendo todo aquele sacrifício por ele.

– Isso foi o melhor que eu puder arranjar na última hora. Pare de ser teimoso e use isso, pelo menos por hoje, quando chegarmos da escola você liga pra sua equipe ou sei lá para quem e pede óculos e bonés novos, ok? – falei por fim em um suspiro.

– Ok. – deu-me as costas. Como eu odeio quando ele faz isso!

– Anda logo, suba nessa bicicleta e pedale o mais rápido que puder, eu vou na garupa – disse eu lhe entregando minha bicicleta.

– Eu não vou andar _nisso_, sou um ator e não um ciclista! – reclamou ele cruzando os braços. "_Nisso_"? Minha bicicleta era um pouco antiga, mas ainda andava muito bem! Já havia me salvado muitas vezes de chegar atrasada.

– Vai andar **nisso** sim, aliás, vai andar _nessa_ bicicleta sim! Ou vai me dizer que o senhor todo poderoso Seiya Ogawara não sabe andar de bicicleta? – Quem sabe com alguns deboches ele não aceite, homens odeiam quando atingimos o ego.

– Não é nada disso. Eu só não quero correr o risco de sofrer um acidente andando com esse negocio que você diz ser uma bicicleta, mas que pra mim tá mais pra uma lata velha, isso sim, e, além disso, eu não conseguiria pedalar com uma gorda como você na garupa! Vamos logo chamar a limusine. – resmungou novamente ele. Olhei para o relógio e vi que já eram 7:56, precisávamos ir, e rápido.

– Suba na garupa, ande logo!- disse subindo na bicicleta – E eu não sou gorda! – falei por fim saindo de casa com o famoso ator Seiya Ogawara sentado na garupa da minha bicicleta.

E quem diria... Ele era medroso! Isso ou ele não confiava em mim dirigindo uma 'lata velha' como ele mesmo disse. O caminho até a escola nunca foi tão longo. Ele não parava de reclamar e de dizer que ele era bom demais pra andar em uma simples bicicleta, e o quão melhor era andar de limusine.

– Claro... Ninguém irá notar uma limusine na porta da escola. - falei ironicamente - Você, mais do que ninguém, deveria saber que precisamos manter sigilo sobre tudo isso. Se a escola toda ficar sabendo, você acha mesmo que vai conseguir terminar esse laboratório? Se você quer saber como é ter uma vida simples terá que começar a fazer o que estou pedindo sem reclamar tanto. – falei por fim, concluindo meu sermão.

Acho que ele entendeu o recado, pois passou o restante do caminho quieto. Chegando na escola encontramos os portões fechado, obviamente, já passavam das 8:25. Teríamos sorte se conseguíssemos ao menos entrar.

– Espero que tenha uma boa desculpa para justificar seu atraso Senhorita Kido. – disse a Diretora se aproximando. E sabe a pior parte? A cara dela não estava nada boa, na verdade ela nunca esta com uma cara boa, porém naquele dia tudo parecia pior.

Nos dirigimos até a sala da Encalhada. Ela pediu para esperarmos um pouco do lado de fora, parecia que havia alguma outra vítima ali dentro. A voz da Encalhada era ouvida perfeitamente, e coisa boa não era. Tenho pena daquela pobre alma.

– Ela é sempre assim ou ela não acordou bem hoje? –perguntou Seiya encostando-se na parede.

– O gênio dela sempre foi assim, mas parece que hoje ela acordou com o pé errado mesmo – respondi depois de um suspiro – Acho que não fomos apresentados direito. Sou Saori Kido, muito prazer – forcei-me a sorrir e estendi minha mão para cumprimentá-lo. Não custava nada tentar ser legal. Mas ele apenas ficou olhando para mim sem fazer qualquer movimento de que iria retribuir o meu gesto.

A Diretora abriu a porta e nos chamou. Seiya passou por mim e entrou. Sem educação? Não, imagina só, era só _impressão _minha.

– Antes de mais nada, Sr. Ogawara, é o senhor mesmo? – E pela primeira vez em minha vida, eu vi a Encalhada dando o que parecia um sorriso! Eu sabia que ele conseguiria acalmar a fera.

– Sim, senhorita, eu mesmo e a senhorita é? – falou ele com um ar de galã de novela. Pode alguma coisa dessas?

– Sou a diretora do colégio, Shina Shindonani, muito prazer!- Não liguem para mim, eu só estou fazendo volume na sala mesmo.

– Pode ir, Sr. Ogawara, se tiver qualquer problema poderá vir tratar comigo diretamente, tenha um ótimo bom dia! – falou ela com aquele sorriso estranho, sinceramente prefiro quando ela esta séria, aquele sorriso me dá medo.

Eu estava saindo da sala junto com Seiya quando a mão da diretora me impediu de continuar o percurso.

– Onde a senhorita pensa que vai? – Shina exclamou voltando para o seu humor normal, depois do momento 'babação' pra cima do Seiya. Sério. Ela tinha que arrumar um babador gigante!

Seiya sorriu de uma forma vitoriosa pouco antes de sair e disse – 'Isso é pelo é mais, Kido.' – gabou-se ele. Não dava pra acreditar, a Encalhada realmente vai jogar a culpa em mim? Estreitei os olhos e fiz a melhor cara de poucos amigos. Se era guerra que ele queria, era guerra que ele iria ter!


End file.
